leaving for Egypt
by Animecartooncomicgirl
Summary: same plot new chapters new chapter titles fixed more detail: Au Alternate universe set after sailor moon sailor stars, a month after the defeat of sailor Galaxica, the starlight's return to their home world, Serena begins to feel different, and memories of a past long ago resurface resulting in her leaving Japan
1. Memories and leaving

Updated it on 14/5/2012

**Animecartooncomicgirl:** I am heeding the words of smfan and am revisiting the story. I am making Serena a more mature person. Heliopolis is a kingdom from Ancient Egypt Serena and Atem are 8 years apart in age Isis did not own the millennium necklace Atem's mother did it symbolise her as queen.

**Key pointers in the story **

Atem was 12 Serena was four when they first met

Serenity announced the news of Serena's and Atem's, arranged marriage on Serena's 8th birthday Atem was 16

The engagement became official when Serena was 12 and Atem was 20

The wedding would take place when Serena turned 16 Atem would be 24

On Serena's 10th birthday, Aknamkanon passed away making the 18 year old Atem the new Pharaoh

**Note:** Serena her mother Serenity the scouts and Luna and Artemis were the only ones who knew of Atem also BOLD are letter exchanged between Serena and Atem the box fall of her past with Atem was given back to Serena by Luna once the girl retained her memories of her past

**Title:** memories and leaving

**Author:** Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings:** Serena/Atem

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sailor Moon

**Intro:** it has been a month since the final battle with Galaxica, Serena begins to reminisce about her past with the prince of Egypt Atem, and in doing so she makes up her mind to move to Egypt in hopes of finding his reincarnation

* * *

*****Juuban park*****

It was a beautiful summer Afternoon in Juuban. It had only been a day since the defeat of their latest villain Galaxica and the starlight's returned to Kinmoku. Serena Tsukino a 16-year-old Juuban high school student was taking time out for herself.

Serena was sitting on the bank in the park; with her hands behind her head, and was looking up at the sky watching the clouds and letting her mind wonder. _So much as changed in this last month I do not feel as close to the girls as I used to since their star seeds were returned to them_._ Nothing between Darien and I has been the same. I have been growing apart from him and the girls ever since their star seeds were, returned. Drawing the time, the girl's star seeds were, stolen I began to stand on my own. I realise now I can cope on my own._

She was also thinking of her crush, and childhood friend Atem, _Atem it been a millennia since I last saw you did you get reborn into this world along with everyone else. _Serena remembered when she first met with Atem; he was 12 and had come with his farther the Pharaoh to do trading with her mother, the moon queen Serenity.

******Flash back******

The young Princess stood with her mother in the throne room awaiting their guests the Pharaoh of Heliopolis Egypt from planet Earth and his 12-year-old son Prince Atem.

"Your majesty presenting from plant Earth the Pharaoh of Heliopolis Egypt Aknamkanon and Prince Atem," announced Artemis one of her advisers. The people in question walked in and knelt before the moon's ruler. Serenity stood up and smiled "welcome" she said while motioning them to rise, "allow me to introduce my daughter Princess Serena."

"Your Majesty," they said well nodding to the young girl, "Majesty this is my son Prince Atem" said Aknamkanon. "Your Majesty" said Atem. "Your highness" replied Serenity, before looking at her daughter, and saying "Serena dear why don't you show the Prince around the kingdom while the Pharaoh and I do business."

"As you wish mother" said the young Princess, Atem then walked over to Serena, "princess," he said as he bowed then held out his hand to her, Serena smiled shyly at him and took his offered hand. he helped her down the few steps leading to the throne. "Luna" said Serenity as she turned towards the black cat lying on the soft cushion near Serena's throne "yes majesty" both the prince and the Pharaoh were startled when they heard the cat talk.

"Tell the scouts to come to the throne room please," said Serenity "yes" with that Luna walks out the room, moments later four 4 year old's along with Luna walk in. "your majesty," they said as they curtsied before their queen.

"This is Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his son Prince Atem from the kingdom Heliopolis in Egypt on planet Earth," said Serenity. The girls smiled and curtsied, "Your majesty your highness" said the girls Serenity then went on introducing the four young Princesses to their guests.

"These young girls are part of my daughter's court and her guards each are a Princess in their own right, Princess Raye from Mars, a young black haired girl smiled. Princess Ami of Mercury "good day" said Ami. Atem smiled, the slight taller girl is Princess Lita Princess of Jupiter, beside her is the princess Mina of Venus.

"Your highnesses" replied the visiting royal family.

"Now girls while the Pharaoh and I are in a meeting I'd like you along with Luna to accompany Serena as she shows Prince Atem around the kingdom" said Serenity the girls nodded and left with Serena the prince and Luna.

*****End of flash back**** **

Serena smiled, however her happy thought of a time long ago was broken when she heard someone call her name. "Serena" the girl in question sat up and looked to where she heard the voices, only to sigh in disappointment when she saw Darien and the girls waiting by the entrance to the park.

Serena sighed, took one look up at the sky and whispered "where are you now Atem." Before getting up off the ground and walking over to the girls and Darien. "Hey Serena how are you?" asked Amy. Serena did not answer; instead, she just shrugged her shoulders. They all looked at each other, knowing something must be wrong, for Serena not to be her bouncy bubbly self.

Darien walked up to Serena putting his arm around her, shoulders. "You seem down, why don't, we all go to the Fruits Parlor Crown to celebrate your defeat of Galaxica," she shocked everyone when she shook her head, and said "no thanks I'm not in the mood" with that she walked off leaving her friends and love behind looking at her in shock and confusion.

*****Tsukino house******

When Serena got home, she did not call her parents she just walked through the door took off her sandals and walked upstairs, to her room; she opened the door to her bedroom, walked in and closed the door behind her. "Serena" the girl looked up and saw her guardian cat Luna curled up on her pillow. "Hello Luna" said Serena. Luna could tell something was off, "Serena what is it?" asked Luna.

Serena did not answer instead she proceeded to walk to her closet Luna continued to watch her charge wondering what could possibly be wrong, Serena slid the closet door across and began rummaging through the top of the shelf in her closet.

Serena frowns trying to find the box that Luna had given to her not long after her memory of being the moon princess was, restored, suddenly she smiled when her fingertips brush the box. With the box in hand Serena pulled it off the shelf, then put her hand on the hand craft Egyptian wood box with the crescent moon symbol crafted in the centre of the lid.

Atem had the box made for her and had given it to Serena 6 months after they met when she and her mother along with the scouts and Luna travailed from the moon to the earth for a business meeting. With the box in hand, Serena turned back around and Luna got her answer as to what was wrong with the young teen.

"Do you remember returning this to me Luna?" asked Serena as she walked over to her bed carefully set the hand craft Egyptian wood box on the bed before climbing onto the bed and sitting cross legged.

"I do," said Luna as she moved from the pillow she was lying on and lay beside Serena, the teen smiled and patted Luna on the head before picking up the box and setting it in her lap. Atem had a box identical to the one he gave Serena but the symbol on the lid was different Atem's symbol was of a golden pyramid, the boxes had two uses one was to store the revived items the other was to send items.

With shaking hands Serena lifted the lid off the box and looked inside, everything that Atem had sent her over the years starting after he gave her the box, was inside, from the letters he sent her, to the painted portraits of them together at festivals in Egypt or photos of them at festivals on the moon. Serena then began lifting things out and looking at them, tears slid down her face, when she saw the photo's painted portraits and letters none of the photo's painted portraits and letters were fade or torn.

Everything looked bran new it was because of the boxes magic kept it in mint condition; Serena felt tears in her eyes as she saw the final letter Atem sent her amongst other letters he had previously sent. Serena reaches for the letter with a shaking hand; with the letter in her hand Serena opens it and begins reading

_**Dear Serena**_

_**Happy 10th birthday my dear moon rabbit I am writing to you as I have a few minutes before I must join my soldiers in this war. I am sorry I for bid you to attend my coronation which took place this morning but it was for your own safety, also I' am sorry and saddened I cannot be there with you for your birthday. However, as the new Pharaoh of Heliopolis I cannot, leave Egypt unattended while this war is going, on thank you for the condolence of my father's passing, I miss him dearly yet I cannot wait for our engagement to be official. I know my father would have love to have been with us all when we celebrated and would have gladly walked you down the aisle when we eventually marry for now my sweet moon princess I leave you with a gift and hope to see you once again when this blasted war is over.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Atem Pharaoh of Heliopolis**_

However Atem never returned from battle he died defending his kingdom, Luna saw the tears in Serena's eyes, "Oh Serena" said Luna as she climbed up onto Serena's shoulder and offered the only comfort she could she nuzzled into Serena's neck; Serena gulped and let the tears fall. "That was the last letter I received from him," said Serena after a while she gave Luna a smile "thanks Luna."

After reading the letter Serena carefully set the letter down and whipped her eyes _that was the hardest day of my young life when I got that letter after being informed by my mother that Atem the newly crown Pharaoh and my dear love had died _thought Serena as she continued to look through the box. She was looking in the box and found the painted portrait of her and Atem at the festival of Anubis.

Fifteen year old Atem was holding a smiling 7 year old Serena in his arms bridle style after it was painted Serena had asked if it could be framed her wish was granted. Serena smiled and set the box aside before picking up the framed painted portrait of her and Atem and setting in her lap. "Oh how I miss you," Serena whispered as she ran the tips of her fingers over Atem's face.

Serena then continued to dig through the box; suddenly her fingers touched something cold and metal Serena lifted the object out of the box and gasped in her hand was the Millennium Necklace. Atem sent the Millennium Necklace to her as a gift for her 10th birthday along with the last letter he wrote to her. Serena lays the Necklace in the palm of her hand, and then ran the tips of her fingers over it.

She stared at the necklace for a moment before tying the necklace around her neck she then touched the necklace, gulped, and blinks back the tears she felt willing up in her eyes.

After placing, the necklace around her neck Serena picked up the framed painted portrait of her and Atem from her lap before setting it on her bedside table. Meanwhile down stairs, Ikuko was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door, she left to go answer the door when she opened the door she saw Darien and the girls standing on the porch. "Hello everyone, come on in" said Ikuko as she stepped aside to let them in, they smiled and walked in, "good day girls" said Kenji as he walk into the front entrance from the living room.

"Good day Mr Tsukino" replied the girls.

"Good day sir" said Darien.

Kenji nodded, Ikuko knew why they were here and smiled before saying "she is up in her room" the girls walked up the stairs Darien hesitated however and looked at his girlfriend's father, Kenji smiled and nodded. Darien then followed the girls upstairs; they walked down the hall to her room Darien then knocked on her door.

Inside the room Serena heard a knock on her door, "who is it?" asked Serena "Serena it's us can we come in?" asked Darien, Serena's eyes grew wide as she looked at her most treasured possession then back to the door. Although the girls knew of Atem and what he had meant to Serena Darien did not, she had kept that part of her past from him. Luna jumped off Serena's shoulder "Um just a minute" said Serena; she then carefully began putting everything away. Nevertheless, when she came to the last three items the necklace the painted portrait of herself and Atem at the festival of Anubis as well as Atem's last letter she was hesitant to part with them but did so.

First, she folded the letter back up and put it in the box then placed the framed painted portrait on top of the letter afterwards she untied the necklace and placed it gently atop the framed painted portrait. With the three items safely put away Serena put the lid back on, then stood up and walked back to her closet where she carefully placed the box on the shelf before closing the closet door.

"Come in" said, Serena as she walked back to her bed and sat down, "hello love" said Darien as he opened the door and walked in followed by the girls, "hey" replied Serena as she smiled at them although the smile did not reach her eyes. "You ok?" asked Ami as she was the last to walk in she closed the bedroom door, "no not really" replied Serena, "why what is wrong Serena?" asked Raye "nothing" said Serena.

"Come on love you can tell us" said Darien as he sat down next to her and took her hand, "no I can't anyway you wouldn't be able to help no one can it's gone forever" said Serena, _ my love is gone._ "What's gone?" asked Darien "nothing that concerns you" Serena said harshly they had only been in her company for 5 minutes and already Serena did not want them there.

"Guys I'm not up to having company would you mind leaving please" said Serena, "uh sure girl" said Mina "we'll talk later hey" said Lita, Serena nodded "we are here if you need us" said Raye as she hugged her friend. "Thanks Raye" said Serena "take care Serena we'll see you later on today" said Ami. They each then walked out the door only Darien stayed behind. "Serena what's wrong you're not normally this quite or distant what's happened?" "I asked you to go Darien," said Serena.

Darien sighed and left, back down stairs the girls were talking with Ikuko, "Darien" said Ikuko "what is the matter the girls said Serena had not been herself all day that she has been quite and keeping to herself. Now they say she did not wish to have company" Darien looked at Ikuko and said, "what they said is true." "We are worried about her she has not been acting herself all day," said Amy

"I'm sure she will tell us what is bothering her when she is ready," said Raye, "maybe" said Lita "we better be going" said Mina with that they all walked out the front door. After they left Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other than towards the stairs as they heard footsteps only to see it was their son Sammy. "Was that Serena's friends?" asked Sammy; "yes they were here to see Serena," said Kenji "they did not stay long" said Sammy "no it seems your sister was not up to having company" said Ikuko Sammy nodded and walked off into the kitchen to grab a snack.

While back, up in Serena's room, the young girl lay on her bed the box beside her and was reading over all the letters Atem had sent her some made her laugh those were of the times Atem told her how he use to sneak out of the palace or hide from his tutors when he was around Serena's age. Others made her smile, as they would talk about an up in coming festival or ball that was going to happen on Earth or on the moon and how much he could not wait to see her on those occasions. Luna smiled from where she lades beside Serena.

"Serena it's mum may I come in dear?" asked Ikuko as she knock on Serena's bedroom door Serena began to panic. _Mum cannot know of all this I mean for Selene's sake she doesn't even know of my past or that I'm sailor moon if she sees these letter or portraits or photos or anything contained in the box then she going to (A) think I'm nuts. On the other hand (B), ask about things that I know she will never understand._

Serena took a deep breath to calm herself and quickly but carefully began putting the letters back she then put the lid back on and stored the box on the shelf in her closet and slid the door closed. "Alright come in mum," said Serena who by now was sitting on her bed looking out the window, Ikuko opened the door to her daughter's room, "Serena there you are dear" Serena turned and gave her mother a small smile.

"Sweetheart are you all right your friends said you haven't been yourself all day are you feeling well?" asked Ikuko as she came over and sat next to her daughter, "I'm fine mum" said Serena as Luna meowed stretched and walked over to Serena only to lie in her lap. "I gauss I find myself drifting apart from them" said Serena. Ikuko was surprised; "Serena has ether the girls or Darien said or did anything to upset you?" asked Ikuko "no they did not," replied Serena.

"Then why on earth do you find yourself drifting away from friends you've known for 3 years?" asked Ikuko. _More like a thousand years _thought Serena. "And Darien why is it you feel yourself drifting away from someone you've been with for 3 years?" asked Ikuko. Serena wanted to roll her eyes but reframed from doing so instead thought _Again mum more like a thousand years._

"I don't know I just feel like that mum" said Serena, Ikuko gave her daughter a concerned look "well alright then dear how about I bring you up some lunch" said Ikuko as she stood up and walked back to the door but stopped when she heard Serena call out to her, "mum I'm not hungry."

Ikuko stood in the doorway shocked Serena saw the change and thought _here we go again why is it that everyone is so damn shocked about my behaviour so what if I'm not that bubbly teen who over indulges herself with food everyday people change but when I change it's like the end of the world. _Soon Ikuko got over the shock but called over her shoulder _"_oh ok dear well I'll just be downstairs" with that she walked out her daughters room closing the door behind her.

As soon as her mother left, Serena flopped on her back grabbed her pillow and screamed into it while thinking _I NEED TO GET OUT THIS HOUSE THIS PLACE THIS COUNTY IS SUFFCATING ME I WANNA BE FREE TO BE MYSELF MY TRUE SELF. _After her small outburst, Serena put the pillow behind her and sits bolt when she got an idea in her head. "That's it," said Serena "what's it Serena?" asked Luna "I'm going to go find him" said Serena.

"Who?" asked Luna?

"Atem of cause, memories of him have been driving me crazy all day and it is time I find out if he like us was reincarnated," said Serena her blue eyes hardening with determination. "Serena we don't know if he was, reincarnated, he died 1000 years ago when you were 10 on EARTH way before the moon war," said Luna. Serena turned to her guardian and said through clench teeth and anger in her eyes, "yes Luna I know I was informed of his death by my mother no less REMEMBER."

Luna sighed, "Yes I remember, but Serena where in the world are you going to start searching for him IF he has indeed been reborn into THIS life?" asked Luna. Serena smiled "his home County."

"Egypt you are going to search Egypt for him?" asked Luna Serena shook her head and laughed, "Luna it would take another life time to search all of Egypt no I'm going to Ciao" Luna looked at her "why Cairo."

I learned in history class that where Cairo is now also used to be the kingdom of Heliopolis "said Serena," how long you think it will take to find him?" asked Luna "I don't know why?" asked Severus. "Well I was just wondering when you'll be coming back" Serena stared at her cat as if she had two heads. "Luna if I can I'll be leaving for Egypt tonight and I'm not coming back I'm moving there."

Luna was flabbergasted, "moving….there…Serena…. you …can't…your…the leader…of the….scouts…you cannot….go…and…live…in another county," Serena just looked at her. "Luna I'm NOT the leader that title rightfully belongs to Mina as she was the original leader before you made YOUR Princess into a sailor scout Mina is taking over and I will take my rightful place as a ruler. NOW if you'll excuse me I have a plane to book" with that, Serena turned and walked out of her room leaving behind a stunned Luna.

Serena walked down the hall then down the stairs and into the kitchen and over to the hand held phone, "I'm going to be making a phone call be back down soon," said Serene who turned and walked back upstairs. Once in her room Serena walked over and sat down on the bed, then dialled the number for the new Tokyo international airport.

After spending 15 minutes or so on the phone, booking her flight for 10:00 tonight Serena looked at her cloak and saw it was 4:00pm, then went about packing up everything but her bed and vanity she put her clothes and toiletries in the suitcase . Then packed her other important things like photos albums of family and her broach along with the most valuable thing she owned her handcrafted wooden box into a carryon bag. With everything, packed aside from photo albums of her and the girls with Darien even the photo of her and Darien she left behind. Once she had packed everything she thought she needed Serena lounged around her room for the next few hours until her mother called her down for dinner at 8:00. Serena made her way down stairs and into the kitchen, taking her seat at the table Ikuko brought the dinner over and sat down, drawing dinner Serena sat and ate her food quietly not saying a word. Part of her was excited for this new adventure but also saddened by leaving her family behind. Therefore, after dinner she spent half an hour with her family enjoys some games until she retired to bed at 8:30. Serena woke a half an hour, at 9:00pm changed into a pair of shorts and a top, before grabbing a pen and some paper, and wrote a letter to her family.

**Dear Mum dad and Sammy**

**So much has happened over this last month that I can no longer stay in japan that's is why I've decide to move to Egypt, I have always loved the county and have wondered what it will be like to live there. I know I'm young only 16 but this is what I want I hope you can understand I love you all and please dont tell the girls, and Darien just let the girls know to tell mina she is the true one they will know what I'm speaking of. I hope to contact you once I settle in I love you**

**Love Serena**

With the letter, finished Serena folded it in half and stood up she then walked over to her carry-on bag and unzipped it. Once done Serena lifted the lid of her hand-crafted box, picked out the Millennium Necklace, tied it around her neck before putting the lid back on and putting the box back in the carry-on bag, and zipped it back up again. Serena then stood up put the letter in her back pocket, then smiled down at the still sleeping Luna, "goodbye my dear, dear friend" Serena whispered.

With her goodbye done with, Serena put her carry on over her shoulder before grabbing her suite case, and walking out of her room and down the hall, she then made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the phone and called a taxi.

After making the call Serena hung up then took the letter from her back pocket and left it on the table before walking out of the house locking the door behind her, _what a beautiful night to go home _thought Serena as she waited for the taxi_. _15 minutes later the taxi pulled up Serena took one look back at her home, _goodbye _Serena thought before putting her suitcase in the boot closing the boot and getting into the taxi. "Where to?" asked the driver, "new Tokyo international airport, please" said Serena the driver nodded and drove off.

******new Tokyo international airport**** **

The taxi pulled up Serena gave him the cab fee and got out with her suite case in hand, Serena took a deep breath _here we go _she thought before entering the airport and making her way over to buy her ticket. "Yes may I help you?" asked the ticket lady, Serena smiled "May have one ticket to Cairo Egypt please?" asked Serena, the woman handed the ticket over after Serena showed her the passport. Then Serena paid for the ticket "ok that will be gate A 18" Serena made her way through all the security stops, before going to exchange her japan money to Egyptian money. Then after the exchange, Serena then made her way to gate A 18, and sat down in the waiting area, then at 10:00 the call for Serena's plane came over the loud speaker, "passengers boarding for Egypt please board now."

With a smile on her face Serena walked over to the gate showed the woman her ticket and got her lugged checked, once her bags were checked, the young teen made her long walk down the tunnel to the plane. When Serena boarded the plane, she walked the aisle until she found her seat with a smile to the couple next to her Serena unlatched the compartment above her head and found it was empty.

Therefore, she lifted her suite case with great difficulty until the man in the seat in front of her stood up, "allow, me." Poor Serena did not understand what the man meant, as she could not understand him for he was talking English the only langue she was good at and could speak fluently was her native Japanese and Egyptian, as Atem had taught her how to speak the ancient langue drawing their time together.

The man pointed to her bags then to the overhead locker, Serena smiled and nodded, the man then picked up her suitcase and put it in the locker then placed her carry-on bag with her suite case and closed it. Serena smiled her thanks and took her seat, which was by the window next to the man's companion, Serena strapped herself in and lent back against the seat looking out the window.

"Goodbye Tokyo"

Just then Serena felt the plan take off, she settled herself in the seat leaning back into the chair with a smile on her face, ready for the long flight back, to her TRUE home.

Review if you want more

**Page 9**

Finished update on 1/6/2012


	2. home sweet home

Started it on the 18/6/2012

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **if you do not like how I have done my story as I know nothing of Cairo or the customs I'm just using the names and my Idea so please do not take offence cause I mean no offence then please do not read it if it is not to your liking

**Note: **everyone speaks the ancient Egyptian langue, and Cairo is, called the millennium Cairo it is the future version of the old Egyptian kingdom Heliopolis kind of like in sailor moon there is Tokyo but in the future it is, called crystal Tokyo underline is speaking ancient Egyptian. All of Serena's memories of when she was little are all from when she lived on the moon

**Title:**home sweet home

**Author:**Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings:**Atem/ Serena

**Genre:**hurt/comfort

**Warnings:**none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sailor moon

**Intro:** Serena has finally landed in millennium Cairo meanwhile her family learns of her departure from Japan how will they take it.

* * *

******** **Millennium Cairo airport/** **Egyptian Night Hotel **** **

12 hours and 21 minuets later it was 4:00pm Serena was, woken up, as she felt the plane landing, she looked outside the window, and saw the desert sands of Egypt, _home sweet home _thought Serena. When the plane landed, Serena stood up and took out her carry on and suitcase from the overhead locker, so with her bag and suite case in hand Serena stepped off the plane, walked through the tunnel and into the airport, she made her way through the airport and Security checks ,Serena afterwards walked of the airport.

"Ah" Serene sighed when the heat hit her, she then got into cab and asked for the nearest hotel the driver smiled and nodded then he drove off. Until they got to Egyptian Night Hotel once outside the hotel, Serena paid the driver and got out before closing the door and walking into the hotel, she then walked up to the reception desk.

"Yes may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

Serena smiled, "yes I would like a room please"

The receptionist was startled for a moment, for the young girl was clearly of a different culture, but was speaking their langue fluently; the Lady nodded and began typing up Serena's information, about how many nights she was staying and so on. Once finished the receptionist gave her the key and said, "Your room in on the 3rd floor room number 16" Serena smiled and took the key.

She then made her way up the stairs pulling her suitcase behind her until she was on the third floor she then made her down the hall looking for number 16, Once Serena found the Room she unlocked the door and stepped inside closing the door behind her.

Once inside Serena walked over to the bed and set her carry on and suite case on top than unzipped, her suitcase first Serena began unpacking her clothes, which concede of jeans and blouses.

She had even brought with her some head scarfs, when Serena finished unpacking she was feeling very tired so she walked over to her bed set the now empty suitcase under the bed and set the carry on next to the bed afterwards she laid down for a rest. Her last thought before she fell asleep was _I am home Atem I am finally home_. Serena slept through the night and did not wake until the following morning.

******The next day**** **

The morning following Serena's arrival in Cairo she woke at 8:00am stretched and got out of bed before heading into the joined bathroom her clothes and garment in hand _I can't believe I'm up this early yet I feel so tired still _thought Serena while showering. A few minutes later she came out dress in a knee-length sand coloured skirt and a white elbow length blouse she then looked at the clock "shoot breakfast will be already started" said Serena when she saw the time.

Therefore, instead of putting her hair up in her normal style she left it hanging, she put on her sandals grabbed her handbag and left her room; Serena walked into the lobby of the hotel and nervously looked around for a place to sit. Once she found a place Serena walked over and sat down, where they were serving breakfast of Eggah (Egyptian omelette) and tea.

While eating her breakfast Serena's mind wandered to the reason, she was here in the first place. _Atem my love_ Serena thought, after eating she wandered outside, "Great Ra above I had forgotten how HOT Egypt could be in the day" said Serena as the heat hit her; she was walking down the many streets, looking at things in the windows. She smiled at some of the people who past her, she walked around the area for a while the heat beating down on her, _nothing reminds you that you are in Egypt better than the scorching heat of the sun and the ghastly heat of the wind_ thought Serena although she was smiling.

After doing, some window-shopping, Serena caught a taxi to the Egyptian museum, when Serena walked into the museum, she felt the temperature drop, "ah much cooler" said Serena, she wandered around the museum. Only to find her in the museum library, Serena wondered around through the shelves looking at all the books, she climbed the ladder searching the top shelves and picked up the volumes 1 2 and 3 of Seth.

Serena picked them up in her arms and climbed back down the ladder before walking over to an armchair, set the stack of books on the table before picking up the first volume, and began reading. 5 hours later Serena closes the book on volume 3 and looked at the clock, to see it was 12:30pm, _good Ra is that the time _thought Serena just then her stomach growled, "Man I'm hungry," said Serena she stood up gathered the books in her arms.

Serena then made her way to the S-T shelf climbed the ladder and put the books back, then climbed down the ladder and made her way out of the library and through the museum.

Serena stood at the museum door _oh man I REALLY don't want to go back out there again _thought Serena, but then she thought of her stomach and breathed in before stepping out onto the side-walk "whoa did the temperature just go up" said Serena as she let out a breath. Serena got a cab back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel, Serena paid the cab driver and got out, yet instead of going into the hotel she decided to do some more sightseeing_,__it just feels so good to be home_, thought Serena, as she headed through the streets. On the way, Serena found a quiet little snack bar where she brought some roosted chicken after paying for her Serena left and went back to the Hotel.

******Egyptian Night Hotel ******

When Serena returned, she smiled at the receptionist and walked up the flight of stairs to her room, once inside Serena set her handbag on her bedside table then sat down on the table and chairs that were on the small balcony and ate her lunch. Serena was admiring the view of the area in the distance she could see a white building _wow although I cannot see it fully it looks like the same design as the palace from the kingdom of Heliopolis_ thought Serena.

After eating her lunch, Serena headed back inside walked over to her carry on bag unzipped it and took out the box and walked over to the bed climbed on the bed crossed her legs and set the box in front of her took the lid off. Serena then took out all the letters and began reading them for the rest of the day, at around 4:00pm, Serena looked at the clock _it would be 9:00 in the morning in Japan, and I had better call_, _mum and dad to let them know I am safe and settled in. _She then walked over to the phone that was in the room Serena was luckily enough that the phone did out going long distance calls, she dialled the number and heard the ringing,

******Japan Hours earlier 9:00am Tsukino house******

Serena's family woke and dressed, Ikuko then ventured out of her room and made her way up the hall to her daughter's bedroom, once standing outside Serena's door she knocked "Serena darling what would you like for breakfast?" asked Ikuko. Moments later Ikuko opened the door, gasped Serena was not in her room, and she did not hear the shower going ether "Kenji have you seen Serena she's not up….stairs she saw a letter in her husband's hand, Kenji looked at his wife and son.

"Kenji what is it?" asked Ikuko

"Dad?" said Sammy as they both walked closer "it's a letter from Serena" said Kenji "what does it say?" asked Ikuko who hurried over to her husband's side, Kenji then read

**Dear Mum dad and Sammy**

**So much has happened over this last month that I can no longer stay in japan that is why I've decide to move to Egypt, I have always loved the county and have wondered what it will be like to live there. I know I'm young only 16 but this is what I want I hope you can understand I love you all and please tell don't the girls, and Darien just let the girls know to tell Mina she is the true one they will know what I'm speaking of. I hope to contact you once I settle in I love you**

**Love Serena**

It was then that Ikuko heard the phone; she raced over and picked it up only to sigh in relief

**Ikuko: **Serena thank heaven why did you leave in your letter you said you are never coming back and you said Mina's the true one what in the world do you mean what's going on Serena

Kenji and Sammy looked over to where Ikuko was talk on the phone, "Serena's on the phone here let me talk to her" said Kenji, he took the phone from his wife and spoke to his daughter,

**Kenji**: Serena Tsukino you get on a plane and head home right this minute,

**Serena**:No dad I won't like I said in the letter I'm not coming back besides I'm here to search for someone very dear to me so no I am not coming home do not come looking for me and please do not tell this others. All they need to know is Mina is the true one they will know what that means, besides I am 16 years old I am not a child.

_******Egyptian Night Hotel Cairo ******_

Serena hung up on her father not wanting to hear the rating she knew would come from her over protective father, so with the dreaded phone call over with Serena went back to reading the letters and missing her true love. Afterwards Serena slid off the bed and went back out onto the balcony and lent against it staring off into the distance where the palace was, I_ want to be with you now Atem _thought Serena.

The girl stayed out on the balcony until the sun set at 5:54pm, which time she made her way back in and headed out the door and down stairs to the lobby for some dinner, Serena sat in the corner looking around until a waiter came over. "May I get you something miss" Serena looked up and smiled before looking at her menu, "yes I would like the Tiger Prawns Sayyadiah" said Serena "and to drink" asked the water, "tea" replied Serena, the waiter nodded and left.

30 minutes later the waiter returned with the meal and tea, "thank you" said Serena as the food and tea, were placed in front of her, the waiter bowed and left. Serena sat musing over her thoughts _it's only been what a day since I got here Cairo is so big how am I ever going to find him I don't even know where to start, _the young Japanese girl sighed and began eating , after finishing her meal, Serena sat sipping her tea.

When she finished Serena stood up and left walking back to her room, once in her room, Serena wanted to get an eerily start on finding Atem so she changed into her night wear moved to close the balcony doors before crawling into bed and falling asleep. In was in the middle of the night when a loud clap of thunder woke Serena rain pounded on the balcony doors, Serena sat up scared out of her mind she always HATED thunder storms.

Serena pulled the covers up to her chin wide eyes darting around the room; suddenly a big gust of wind blew open the balcony doors startling Serena and the girl screamed in fright, shaking and scared Serena slipped out of bed. She ran over to the doors ready to close them, only to jump as a flash of lighting lit up the sky right in front of her, she quickly closed the doors and locked them before running and climbing back into her bed.

Serena sat there covers up to her chin rocking back and forth Serena had been scared of storms since she was four, the fear started 1000 years ago when she lived as the Princess of the moon.

*****Flashback*****

Serena, was put to bed not long after the dinner party, the young Princess had slept comfortably when the palace began shaking violently and woke her, "MUMMY" screamed the young princess. Luna curled up on Serena lap trying to sooth the young girl, Serena could hear feet running shouting and hear her mother giving orders to the palace guards, meanwhile Mina Amy Raye and Lita headed for Serena's room.

Outside a sun spark had hit the roof making a part of the ceiling in Serena's room collapse Serena screamed as it came down on her. "Venus crescent beam smash" the ceiling shattered Serena with scared eyes looked to her door and saw the young Venus Princess Mina also known as Sailor Venus the leader of her guards the sailor scouts.

*****End of flash back******

_I would have been dead that night if it were not for Mina, _Serena thought she then closed her eyes and a tear escaped her eye, _I miss them _Serena thought as she tried to calm down, she curled herself into a ball wrapped the covers around herself and cried. Serena's body was shaking with fear, and from crying she was in a familiar/ yet unfamiliar country with no family no friends and it was storming she had no one to turn to as she had once done before, "Atem where are you" Serena cried, "I need you help me."

******Cairo Palace Pharaoh's bedchamber******

Atem bolted up in bed breathing heavily he pulled the covers back and got out of bed and walked to the balcony and looked out at the storm raging in front of him

"Serena"

Review if you want more

Finished on the 12/11/2012

**Page **6


	3. A family torn

Started it on 21/11/2012

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **Hello, everyone sorry I have been away for so long I haven't been in the mood to write anything I am also struggling finding new ideas for new chapters. I do not want to rush it as I did last time I want to draw out my story make it longer than five chapters so it will take time please bear with me any idea's from you all will help this idea came to me while I was sleeping it's a bit crappy but hope its ok

**Title: **a family torn

**Author:** Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **none

**Genre: **family/ hurt and comfort

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor moon

**Intro: **After Serena's phone call, her family have a hard time dealing with her decision of staying in Egypt

* * *

******Japan Tsukino house******

the reaction of the family after Serena hung up was not good, Kenji stood with the letter in one hand and the phone in the other, Ikuko stood by the counter with tears streaming down her face. Sammy on the other hand stood rooted to the spot near the kitchens entrance; the only thing heard thought out the kitchen was the dial tone indicating Serena had hung up. Kenji stared at the phone in his hand a bewailed look on his face after hearing Serena's words.

Ikuko had a worried look on her face in fear of what they already knew; "Kenji" Ikuko tenderly called her husband's name hoping for a response, "it's not true tell me what we read was not true" said an upset Ikuko. After a few minutes Kenji responded, "She confirmed it she isn't returning," Ikuko broke down Kenji had to race around the counter and catch his wife before she fell, he knelt on the ground with her holding her tight and rocking her back and forth.

Sammy looked on he could not wrap his head, around the fact his sister had left and was never coming back, _look what you have done meatball head _thought Sammy, as he watch his father holding the sobbing form of his mother he sniffed and turned away from the scene that were his distort parents. He spotted Luna, his sister's strange black cat sitting on the bottom step, "come on Luna let's get out of here" he said to the cat, while opening the door he needed the company and he was missing Serena.

Therefore, what better way than to have Luna with him, that way he had company and a part of his sister with him all at the same time, Luna gave a sad meow and followed. Sammy walked out of the house, out of the front gates and onto the side-walk he stuffed his hand into his pockets, and bowed his head as he continued walking away from his home.

"I don't understand how she could be so selfish as to run off to some country like Egypt I mean WHY there Who is she looking for who does she know in Egypt?" asked Sammy. _If you and your family only knew,_ was Luna's thought, the young boy and cat kept walking until they passed the crown arcade, Sammy smiled a little as he looked through the window, as teens and young kids played the video games.

_You always blew your allowance here you were here more than you were at home, _Sammy sighed picked Luna up and walked inside, he looked around at all the games than spotted it, Serena's favourite game Sailor V.

The young boy walked over and sat down with Luna in his lap, it put a coin in and started playing the game, his vision began blurring halfway through the game it was then he realized he was crying, in the end he got game over. "Uh to bad Sammy you almost beat Serena's high score" came a voice to his right, Sammy lifted his head and saw Darien's friend and Serena's old crush; Andrew, the man worked at the crown arcade, while his little sister Elizabeth worked as a waitress upstairs in the crown Fruits Parlor.

it was then Andrew saw the tears, "hey little buddy what wrong everything OK I haven't seen your sister in here today is everything OK at home?" asked Andrew, Sammy did not answer, instead Andrew heard a noise and saw Luna. "Hey did I just miss Serena I mean Luna's here, Serena must be around here somewhere" said Andrew as he looked all around for the familiar meatball hairstyle however he did not see her.

"Andrew she isn't here Luna came with me" said Sammy his tone was sad, "what?" asked a surprised Andrew, "but Serena never goes anywhere without her cat" _not this time _thought Sammy and Luna. "Listen I got to go" with that Sammy picked, Luna up and let leaving Andrew scratching his head in wonder, Sammy sighed as the doors closed and scrubbed as his eyes whipping away the tears.

Once he composed himself Sammy headed on over to the park it was another one of the places Serena liked to go, meanwhile back at home, Kenji and Ikuko noticed Sammy had not spoken and turned to see he was nowhere to be seen, "Sammy where are you?" Ikuko called as she and Kenji stood up. "He's got to be here somewhere I'll go find him," said Kenji, so he left the kitchen in search of his son, a few minutes later Kenji returned "I can't find him I've looked everywhere even Serena's room thinking he might be in there yet he wasn't and nether is Luna."

"Where could he have gone?" asked a panicked Ikuko, Kenji walked over and wrapped his arms around her trying once again to calm his wife down "easy Shh it's OK I'm sure he has just gone to get some air and will be back soon." Ikuko nodded and stepped out of her husband's arms, walked out of the kitchen, and headed back upstairs, once upstairs Ikuko walked down the hall and into the master bedroom where she walked over to the bed collapsed onto it and cried herself to sleep.

Downstairs Kenji began to make Steamed rice and Miso soup, an hour later the 6 bowls filled with steaming rice and Miso soup were set on the counter, Kenji set two bowls in the fridge for Sammy set another two bowls on the table for himself and set two bowls on a tray with chopsticks and a spoon for Ikuko. Kenji picked up the tray and made his way upstairs, once at the top he walked down to his bedroom and gently opened the bedroom door, where he immediately found his wife still asleep.

Kenji smiled and walked over to the bed and set the tray on the bedside table, before gently shaking her awake, "Ikuko dear" Ikuko groans and yawns before walking up, "Kenji" her husband smiles, "morning." "What time is it?" asked Ikuko, "10:00 you have only been asleep for an hour" Kenji replied "is Sammy back?" asked Ikuko, "no he isn't" said Kenji, Ikuko sighed yet sat up, Kenji picked the tray up and set it on her lap before leaving the room.

Kenji returned to kitchen and sat down to his breakfast, it felt strange to have the house so silent it was unnerving Kenji was used to the house being so noisy because Serena and her arguments with Sammy or her shouting she is going to be late for something normally school or meeting up with friends.

Kenji looked down and realized he had not eaten his breakfast; the man sighed it was then he heard soft footsteps only to look up and see his wife enter carrying the tray of now empty bowls. "Kenji you have not touch your food are you not hungry?" Asked Ikuko, startled by his wife's voice Kenji looked up, "huh sorry Ikuko did you say something?" asked Kenji, "I asked are you not hungry because you have yet to touch your meal" replied Ikuko.

"No I am I just got lost in thought" said Kenji, as he began eating, "what about?" asked Ikuko as she set the tray on the counter and joined her husband at the table, "that house it's so quite" said Kenji. Ikuko took her husband's free hand before saying, "well Serena did always make a lot of noise," Kenji closed his eyes and said, "it just proves she not here right now, but I know she will return."

Ikuko sighed and stood up letting go of her husband's hand and made her way over to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Kenji watched his wife and saw a tear roll down her face he closed his eyes before going back to his meal. After washing her bowls and spoon, Ikuko left the kitchen, and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

after about ten minutes Kenji joined his wife in the living room and sat next to her, he placed his arm around her should while she rests her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe she ran away I mean why that country we don't even know anyone there so how does she know anyone from that country?" asked Kenji. "Maybe it was a transfer student from Egypt that she got to know and then he or she had to return to Egypt and Serena wanted to go visit him or her," said Ikuko, "then WHY did she not tell us about this person?" asked Kenji.

"I don't know dear" said Ikuko, "it's not right Serena should have told us she was leaving" said Kenji "she did dear" Ikuko replied, "yes but only AFTER she left, she shouldn't have left she not old enough she only 16, she a CHILD for heaven's sakes" said Kenji by this time he stood up and began pacing the floor. "She should be home not travelling around the world looking for someone WE have never met" said Kenji, his sadness was turning into anger, Ikuko whipped her eyes "darling she isn't your little girl any more she's growing up I mean she been dating Darien for 3 years" said Ikuko.

Kenji stopped pacing and clenched his jaw, he was STILL very uncomfortable about having Darien around his daughter, "you just had to bring that up didn't you" Kenji replied, Ikuko sighed stood up and faced her husband. "I agree with you that she should be home, I also think she should have told us about this person she has gone looking for. "Nevertheless Kenji YOU have to recognize Serena is GROWING UP she can't be you little girl forever someday you are going to have to let her go" said Ikuko, before walking out of the living room.

Ikuko stormed up the stairs she was furious with her husband she understood where he was coming from but he keeps treating Serena as if she was a kid a 5-year-old when in fact, she is 16 and growing up want to try new things and Kenji just was not allowing her to do that. Once upstairs she continued down the hallway and into the master bedroom, once inside Ikuko slammed the door walked over and collapsed onto the bed sobbing her heart out for daughter.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kenji rested his elbows of his legs and put his face in his hands and let the tears run, _I have upset my wife because I am angry with our daughter,_ thought Kenji he then stood up and left the living room, heading up stairs to check on his wife. As he opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, his heart dropped Ikuko lay on the bed crying, Kenji slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, next her, stroking her hair, Ikuko sat up when she felt the touch.

Kenji looked at his wife, her hair was a mess her face was blotchy and her eyes were red, "I'm sorry" said Kenji as he took her in his arms rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair and apologizing over and over, "I just miss her" cried Ikuko. "I do to sweetheart" replied Kenji, "but don't worry we WILL get her back she can't stay away forever she may think she can cope now but she'll be back home soon" Ikuko pulled back and whipped her eyes.

Suddenly something occurred to her, "what about the message for Mina what do we do about that?" asked Ikuko, Kenji looked at his wife and said, "We'll give it a week if Serena isn't back by then, than we shall tell Mina." Ikuko looked at her husband, "But Kenji Serena isn't coming back you read the letter and you spoke to her she says she is never returning" said Ikuko.

Kenji turned to his wife and said "like I said before, Serena is just a child she don't know what she truly wants I promise you she will come back," he then let his wife go and stood up, and left the room. _Oh Kenji _thought Ikuko before laying herself down on the bed once more and drifting off to sleep, on his way down the hallway, Kenji passed his daughter's room, he stopped and looked in then let himself into the room stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

Everything was bare there was no sign of anyone occupying the room, as he stood there looking around at the bare walls and empty dresser and desk, he let a tear fall while thinking _you WILL return Serena one way or another you will come home,_ Kenji after one more look around left Serena room and closed the door. Afterwards he made his way down the hallway, he walked down the steps, and into the living room and sat in the armchair close to the window.

2 hours later at noon, Kenji got up and went to the kitchen, once in the kitchen he set about making rice balls for lunch, as Kenji began dishing out the rice balls on a plate, the front door opened and Sammy along with Luna walked in. The young 13-year-old sighed as he closed the door, Kenji heard the front door open, "Sammy is that you?" asked Kenji, "yes dad it's me" replied Sammy as he walked into the kitchen Luna following behind.

Kenji dusted off his hands and walked over to his son wrapping his arms around the young teen, which was the last straw for Sammy, he had held in his grief only letting it slip by accident once while at the arcade. However now back at home in the arms of his father Sammy broke down and cried, Kenji held his son close to him after a while he walked Sammy over to the table and sat him down.

"Sammy son it's going to be OK " said Kenji as he knelt in front of his son, Sammy looked at his father, tears stream down his face, "I miss her dad she's only been gone a day and I miss her" said Sammy and he cast his eyes down. Kenji gave him a sad smile "I miss her to son, as does your mother, but it's going to be OK said Kenji, _sure just keep telling yourself that Kenji _he told himself.

"Listen Sammy let me take these 2 rice balls up to your mother, there is more on the counter if you want some, and you breakfast is in the fridge, then I'll come back down and we'll talk," said Kenji as he stood up. Kenji walked over to the counter grabbed the plate with the two rise balls and left the kitchen heading upstairs to his wife, Sammy watch his father head upstairs before sighing and get up from the table.

Sammy walked over to the breakfast counter and grabbed his breakfast from the fridge after warming it up Sammy grabbed a tray and a plate and place the bowls and plate on the tray before grabbing a rice ball.

Therefore, with the food in hand, Sammy walked into the living room, sat down, and began the food, and trying to watch a TV show but his mind was elsewhere, Sammy snapped out of his daydream and brought his mind BACK to the present, only when he felt someone else sit down beside him. "Sammy" the young boy turned to see his father, looking at him, father and son stared at one another until Sammy looked away and went back to eating "I miss her dad" was the first thing Sammy said.

"I know I do to son," said Kenji "but she will be back you just got to hold onto that hope she will return" Sammy released a frustrated sigh, the young boy stood up with the try plate in hand and looked at his father and shook his head.

"Dad you're in denial Serena's never coming back she said so in her letter and you told us she conformed it when you spoke to her, why can't you take her word for it" with that they young boy left with the tray of food, and headed up the stairs to his room. Luna followed she watches Sammy enter his room, then she went to Serena's room but seeing the door closed she followed Sammy into his own room.

Down stairs Kenji just sat on the sofa with a shocked look on his face, it then finally sunk in what his wife and son along with what his daughter told him, Serena's never coming back, it was then Kenji Tsukino broke down for the loss of his only daughter. The afternoon was quite just like the morning was; everything was quiet the family were of doing separate things not being together, up in Sammy's room, Luna watches from her place on his pillow as he just sat and finished his meal looking out of the window.

When Sammy he finished eating, he set the tray aside and started, play his video game, Sammy stopped play his video games around 3:00pm he grabbed his tray and left the room Luna followed. Sammy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw his dad washing up, "Hi dad" said Sammy as he walked over and placed the bowl and plates in the sink and put the tray in the cupboard, "hey son" said Kenji "how you feeling?" "I miss her" was Sammy's answer.

Before Sammy left the kitchen, he asked Kenji, "Hey dad do you think mum's up?" Kenji stopped what he was doing and turned to face his son, "I'm not too sure Sammy but about your sister you'll see her soon I'm sure" replied Kenji. Sammy rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to go spend time with his mother, "mum are you up?" asked Sammy, "come in sweetie?" said Ikuko, Sammy opened the door and walked in Sammy was about to close the door to his parents room when he heard a soft meow.

Sammy looked down to see Luna looking up at him, "mum can Luna come in too?" asked Sammy, Ikuko just gave Sammy a smile, Luna slipped through the door and closed it before walking over to his mother who was looking at something. "Hey mum what's that?" asked Sammy as he picked Luna up and joined his mother on the bed this darling is yours and Sara's childhood album of when you both were young," said Ikuko, Luna sat herself in Sammy's lap while Sammy curled up beside his mother and they began looking at the photo's together.

"Dad's in denial mum" said Sammy, suddenly, "Sammy darling your father isn't in denial, he is just dealing with your sister's choice to leave different then we are" replied Ikuko as she placed her arm about his shoulders.

"Why can't he accept Serena chose to leave?" asked Sammy "I don't know sweetie," said Ikuko as she kissed his head and continued flipping through the album showing Sammy what he and Serena were like when they were kids.

Review if you want more

* * *

**Animecartooncomicgirl:** Sorry the ending is crappy but I was running out of idea to put down so I ended it like this I have some Idea for the next chapter

**Page 7**

Finished it on the 6/2/13


End file.
